


'Can I have this dance?'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [14]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Discussions of Gender Identity, Discussions of gender, Dresses, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Gender Identity, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Getting Together, Key-centric, Kibum-centric, Minor Minho/Jonghyun, Nonbinary Lee Taemin, Other, Pansexual Key, Pansexual Kibum, Prom, Prom Dress, Prom Dresses, Relationship Discussions, Slow Dancing, Taemin has long hair, Taemin-centric, minor jongho, prom dance, prom date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965





	'Can I have this dance?'

**7:57 PM**

"You ready to go yet?"

Taemin looked at Jinki,who already looks ready to go in comparison to the younger.Taemin nodded their head."Yeah,I'm ready to go hyung."They said and Jinki smiled at them.


End file.
